1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flow control devices and more specifically to a wireless system for controlling the amount of poured liquids (including liquors) and registering this information to a remote computer system.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that the dispensing of expensive liquids such as liquor must be carefully monitored to avoid waste and loss. The management of establishments such as bars and taverns have long found it necessary to carefully monitor the relationship between liquor dispensed and receipts by controlling the quantity of liquor dispensed from a specific bottle and recording the sale.
Two types of products are presently in commercial use for measuring and recording dispensed liquor. The most established of the two products is the "liquor gun," which includes a hand held dispenser that attaches through a hose network to one or more liquor bottles. The bottles are typically stored in a cabinet under the bar, and the bartender delivers the beverage by pressing an appropriate button on the gun. Shots of the liquor are then automatically measured and delivered from the gun. Although widely used throughout the beverage industry, one major disadvantage of the gun is that the customer does not see the bottle as the liquor is being poured. In addition, since liquors from a plurality of bottles are delivered through the same nozzle, the taste of a particular liquor being delivered is affected. Since many name-brand liquors are sold at a premium, the fact that the bottle is hidden presents a product delivery problem for the tavern owner.
A second type of device used for liquor dispensing is the hard-wired donut-shaped "spout actuator" shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,149 to Fortino et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,149 is fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter. Taverns using the spout actuator equip each of their bottles with a plurality of spouts having unique magnetic bands. To pour a drink, the bartender inserts the spout of the bottle inside the spout actuator, which is wired to a metal box counter/power supply. The bartender then inverts the bottle and the spout actuator and pours a certain shot size specified by the customer. The metal box counter/power supply records the drink delivery. The disadvantage of the spout actuator technology is that only one drink can be poured at a time, and the bartender is tethered to the location of the metal box counter/power supply. Also, since there is a limitation on the magnetic band configuration on the spouts, only a few categories can be established, and brand identity for every individual spout is impossible. This analog system further lacks the flexibility and unlimited configuration capabilities of digital technology.
Although not commercially available, wireless systems for controlling and dispensing liquor have also been described in other issued patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,597 describes a locking bottle spout having a radio transmitter which sends out a time-based signal, as liquid from the bottle is being dispensed. A receiving unit measures the duration of the pour and records the amount of liquor sold. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,597 is fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,186 to Williamson discloses a wireless pour spout which incorporates a pour-control mechanism into the spout head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,186 is fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter. A ball bearing is held by an electromagnet for a period sufficiently long so that a predetermined amount of liquid can be poured through the spout. Once the pour period is completed, the electromagnet holding the ball bearing is de-energized and the ball bearing drops into the pour channel and stops flow of the liquid. When the bottle is turned upright into its storage position, the ball bearing rolls back into the channel and again blocks the channel. One problem with this design is that the ball bearing pour seal can be avoided by tilting the bottle in a sideways direction so that the bearing does not fully stop the flow or by shaking the bottle while pouring and thus jarring the bearing out of the channel. Furthermore, the bearing does not provide much of a seal on the liquor when the bottle is in storage. Alcohol has a high vapor pressure and, if not stored in a tightly sealed container or where the pore channel is normally closed, the alcohol will evaporate over time. This evaporation not only results in lost product, but may also change the chemistry of liquors and mixtures such as Irish cream, as the alcohol flashes off leaving the heavier components behind. A more serious effect of a poor seal is that oxygen enters the bottle and degrades the liquor quality, particularly if the liquor contains high sugar content. These problems result with normally open outlets or channels versus normally closed channels.
Additionally, the pour spout of Williamson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,186 uses a transceiver and not a transmitter. The use of a transceiver leads to higher production and other costs. Furthermore, the pour spout of Williamson does not incorporate a modular design that would address proper charging of batteries and maintenance and cleaning of his disclosed pour spout in order to avoid damaging the power supply and the electronic circuitry module in the spout (see Williamson, column 3, lines 58-62, and column 7, line 64). In addition, the cap removal switch of Williamson's spout would not work on different sizes and shapes of bottles and will certainly be damaged during the vigorous engagement/disengagment of the cap from the bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,819 to Peckels also discloses a pour spout with a pour-control mechanism. However, the pour spout of Peckels has the same disadvantages and problems of the spout of Williamson. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,819 is fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter.
A further problem not addressed by conventional liquor dispensing systems is the difficulty of cleaning and maintaining the valve components after use. Because of the combination of mechanical and electronic parts, automated pour spouts are inherently difficult to clean. The mechanical flow components of the prior art are surrounded by electronics' and are not well suited for submersion in soapy water or for cleaning in an automated dishwater. Since rechargeable batteries require a venting mechanism, it is not commercially practical to build a waterproof pour spout containing hermetically-sealed rechargeable batteries. Even if such a sealed system were practical, heating the system in a 90 degree centigrade dishwasher would certainly not be conducive to long battery life, and may produce a dangerous result such as the explosion of the battery. It is also difficult to obtain Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approval for such a configuration, specifically when a toxic substance contained in a battery can possibly come in contact with the liquid to be consumed. Furthermore, since many liquors are syrupy and may leave behind dried residues when stored, thorough cleaning is necessary. The complex, single piece pour spouts provided by the above-mentioned patents are not well suited for cleaning, and recharging, and are difficult to maintain.
Thus, what is needed is a poured liquid controller and inventory system which enables measured distribution of liquids such as liquor and which is easy to use, clean and maintain.